Electrical power distribution equipment, such as panelboards, switchgear, and switchboards can be used for housing electrical componentry. Switchgear and switchboard are general terms that encompass metal enclosures containing switching and/or interrupting devices, such as fuses and circuit breakers, and can include associated control, instrumentation, and metering devices, as well as assemblies of these devices together with connections to associated buses, electrical terminals, cables, and other supporting connection structures used for distribution of electric power.
Typical low voltage switchgear equipment is often an assembly composed of multiple cabinet sections. Some cabinet sections may include one or more circuit breakers therein. Other sections may include electrical buses and/or electrical terminals (e.g., lug connections). Some cabinet sections may include a fixed compartment that is configured to receive auxiliary components such as a control power transformer (CPT), programmable logic controller (PLC), disconnect(s), and/or meter(s). The rear of the respective cabinet sections is typically an open area for the routing of cables and bus bars to and from the electrical terminals (e.g., lug connections). However, conventional cabinet configurations may involve certain challenges for installers/users.
Thus a need exists in the art for improved electrical power distribution cabinets.